Oh, who would ever want to be king ?
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Par définition, un roi est juste triste et pathétique.  avait dit Fushimi, sans prendre la peinde de masquer son mépris.  Tu as peut être raison.  avait soupiré Seri. C'est peut être pour ça qu'ils ne sont attirés que par les autres rois.


Bien le bonjour, fandom ! Ca fait un bail, hein ? Pour moi aussi, depuis que je me suis mise à l'original, j'ai pas vraiment eu la foi de me remettre à la fanfiction.

Cet OS est principalement centrée sur la relation Mikoto/Munakata (y'a même pas de yaoi, vraiment, c'est juste pour pleurer) et sur leur rôles en tant que rois ; vous verrez bien ! Je conseille fortement d'écouter Viva la Vida de Coldplay en lisant cet OS. Parce que je ne peux plus écouter cette chanson sans penser à eux (et sans avoir envie de pleurer, non plus)

Dites moi si le fait que le texte soit centré vous gêne, j'ai trouvé que ça rendait mieux, visuellement. Les phrases en gras sont des dialogues tirés de l'anime.

Le film Missing Kings a ravivé mes feels mikorei. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, a part que c'est mon otp jusqu'à la mort et qu'ils n'en finiront jamais de ruiner ma vie.

La saison deux approche. Je serai probablement de retour, donc peut être à bientôt, et bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : K Project et ses personnages appartiennent à GoRa et GoHands

* * *

 **Oh, who would ever want to be king ?**

 _« Par définition, un roi est juste triste et pathétique. » « Tu as peut être raison. C'est peut être pour ça qu'ils ne sont attirés que par les autres rois. »_

 _Fushimi Saruhiko & Seri Awashima - Épisode 13_

* * *

Ils régnaient sur le monde.

Tous les deux – ensemble d'une certaine manière - sans pourtant jamais se tenir côte à côte.

Reisi l'avait ressenti dès le début. Ne serais ce que par cet ensemble d'épées brandies d'un seul mouvement ou par ces poings levés, mus par cette même volonté de surpasser les clans adverses, d'être digne de leur roi. La foi, la peur ne de pas être à la hauteur, parfois – et la certitude qu'ils suivaient le bon meneur.

Après tout, qui n'avait jamais rêvé d'être roi ?

Ils leur faisaient tous tellement confiance ; même si Reisi s'en savait digne, il n'avait jamais cessé d'être émerveillé par cette foi incroyable qu'un roi pouvait inspirer à ses disciples.

Pour Mikoto, ç'avait été une surprise – et il ne s'était peut être jamais habitué à l'idée, au final. Il n'y avait rien qui lui faisait moins envie que de dire quoi faire aux autres. Il avait pourtant reçu cette puissance pour une raison, et n'avait jamais cherché à repousser ceux qui voulaient le suivre.

Le bleu et le rouge étaient loin d'être les deux seules couleurs influentes ; le roi d'Or, le roi d'Argent, le clan des Verts, et même le roi Incolore ; ils avaient chacun un impact différent et méritaient leur attention.

Il avait pourtant suffi d'un seul regard de Suoh Mikoto pour que Munakata les oublie tous autant qu'ils étaient. Comme si son aura lui dictait de s'en approcher, de le toucher – de le réduire en miettes. Quand à Mikoto, qui se moquait éperdument de tout ce qui avait trait à son devoir de roi, il n'avait jamais raté une occasion de se mesurer à Munakata.

Les deux rois ressentaient les choses de manières opposées, suivaient des chemins différents depuis toujours. Pourtant, la toute première fois, une seule idée, une seule vérité s'était aussi violemment qu'inexorablement imposée à eux.

 _« Je vais être ton pire cauchemar. »_

Dès lors, il n'y avait jamais eu qu'eux ; et le monde qui les regardait s'affronter.

Mikoto créait les ennuis, détruisait les choses sur son passage sans s'en rendre compte ni même s'en préocupper ; Munakata se chargeait de le lui faire regretter et de recoller les morceaux de ce qu'il brisait.

Contenir l'explosion vivante qu'était Suoh Mikoto était alors devenu aussi important pour Reisi Munakata que son statut de commandant de Scepter 4.

Etre roi signifiait posséder le pouvoir absolu. Munakata savait qu'il était le seul à être en mesure de stopper Mikoto – et cette pensée constituait peut être ce qui le rendait aussi fier de posséder ce pouvoir.

Ça aurait pu durer des millénaires ; si seulement Mikoto l'avait voulu.

Reisi s'était parfois dit que sa couronne était lourde à porter – et comme il se trompait. Elle n'était pas seulement lourde, mais écrasante, insoutenable au dessus de ses épaules, l'attirant à la fois vers le sol et les cieux.

Et un jour, elle le briserait en deux.

Mikoto s'était souvent demandé à quel moment il avait voulu être roi. Jamais, probablement.

Regarder ses disciples se battre ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait se sentir coupable – ils étaient assez grands pour assumer leurs actes ; pourtant, il se surprenait à les observer, certaines fois, et une idée s'imposait naturellement à lui.

 _« C'est moi qui ait fait ça »_

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit d'en être fier.

Pourtant, il aurait menti en disant qu'il n'avait jamais regardé l'un d'entre eux sans se demander «Qu'est-ce qu'ils seraient, sans moi ? »

Il ne leur avait pas uniquement transmis son pouvoir. Les membres d'HOMRA reflétaient aussi tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en lui ; l'arrogance, l'indifférence envers les conséquences de ce qu'il faisait – ou détruisait, plutôt.

Et il régnait.

Il s'était pris à adorer le regard terrifié de leurs ennemis, à écouter l'enthousiasme de Yata les porter.

Parce qu'être puissant à plusieurs, c'était beaucoup plus drôle, au fond.

Il continuerait d'ignorer son épée de Damoclès, suspendue, menaçante et magnifique au dessus de sa tête.

* * *

Reisi n'était pas ,le jour où il était devenu le roi Bleu, il n'avait pourtant vu qu'une explication : la providence.

 _« Tu régneras. »_

Ses pouvoirs lui avaient été confiés par quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – qui savait qu'il serait à la hauteur. Et il se devait de les respecter, de s'en servir pour les bonnes raisons.

Protéger. N'étais-ce pas le devoir d'un roi ?

Reisi s'était peut être trop préoccupé de son devoir, en fin de compte. C'était la différence fondamentale entre lui et Suoh Mikoto.

Il l'avait presque immédiatement détesté. Il avait haï le regard de Mikoto lorsqu'il l'avait toisé de la tête au pieds, l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Comme s'il n'avait pas les épaules pour contrarier ses plans.

Il se souvenait de sa propre incompréhension – tous ces rois et disciples, et pas un seul d'entre eux n'était capable de stopper ce fou furieux ? Avaient-ils trop peur de lui pour tenter quoi que ce soit ?

Ce que Munakata ne savait pas non plus, c'est que Suoh Mikoto était lui même à la tête de sa propre armée de fous furieux.

La leur de défi qui éclairait les yeux ambrés de Mikoto avait tout déclenché. Reisi n'avait jamais ressenti une soif de violence aussi puissante. Lui qui ne jurait que par les solutions rationnelles, s'était étonné d'arriver à la conclusion que la violence résolvait parfois les choses, finalement.

Il avait d'abord eu honte d'en venir aussi souvent aux mains avec son rival. Ce qui partait la plupart du temps d'un simple échange de regards condescendants finissait invariablement par le sabre du bleu sous la gorge du rouge, et son poing à lui, brûlant contre son torse.

C'était devenu pire qu'une addiction. Comme s'ils gravitaient l'un autour de l'autre, explosant l'un contre l'autre comme des feux d'artifices de temps à autres ; Munakata s'était surpris à avoir peur du jour où l'un deux ne pourrait plus le supporter. Mikoto souriait juste un peu plus sauvagement, persuadé de l'issue de cette question.

Reisi détestait être le seul à avoir peur de la fin de leur feu d'artifice.

* * *

Mikoto et Munakata auraient pu bâtir un millier d'empires, ensemble. Écraser des montagnes et soulever des océans.

Ils auraient aussi pu se tuer si souvent, s'ils l'avaient voulu.

Dans un autre monde, Reisi aurait pu être à la place de Totsuka. Il aurait eu le droit d'aimer Mikoto pour ce qu'il était ; non en tant que roi mais en tant que personne, sans se préoccuper des règles qu'il brisait et du mal qu'il pouvait causer autour de lui.

 **« En tant que Reisi Munakata, je veux te sauver. »**

Munakata n'aurait pas pu deviner que Mikoto pourrait être plus brisé que ce qu'il était déjà.

 _«Regarde les. Ils t'adorent tous tellement. Tu devrais les aimer, tu devrais les respecter ; Est ce qu'ils ne sont pas plus important que cette vengeance qui te ronge le cœur ? »_

Rien de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire ne l'avait fait changer d'avis. Oh, Reisi était habitué à crier sans qu'il ne l'écoute pour autant, là n'était pas le problème. Il savait que Mikoto accordait plus de considération à son opinion que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser penser. Sinon, comment se serait-il débrouillé pour produire systématiquement l'exact inverse de ce que Munakata espérait de lui ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je te tuerai ? »

Mikoto avait juste hausé les épaules. Son regard s'était fait si froid, tout d'un coup.

«C'est gentil de me faire croire que tu préfèrera sacrifier la ville entière pour me sauver la vie, Munakata. »

Savoir que Reisi vivrait toute sa vie avec le poids de son assassinant sur la conscience ne l'avait jamais dérangé.

Le rouge ne s'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il puisse savoir ; qu'il puisse comprendre. Et il refusait d'envisager une solution raisonnable à tout ça.

 _« Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que ça me fait, Munakata ? De savoir qu'il est mort à cause de moi ? »_

 _« Oui. Oui, je le sais – quelqu'un a un jour pris une balle en plein cœur pour me sauver la vie. »_ aurait répondu le roi Bleu, s'il lui avait posé la question.

Mais Mikoto n'avait jamais demandé. Et il n'avait pu vivre que six jours sans Totsuka Tatara.

* * *

Munakata avait cru pouvoir l'arrêter jusqu'au tout dernier moment.

Mikoto s'était toujours reposé sur l'idée que rien ni personne ne pouvait ébranler Reisi Munakata. Le bleu n'avait jamais baissé les yeux devant lui ; il avait toujours soutenu son regard, s'était toujours maintenu à sa hauteur.

 **«Tu en a dis suffisamment, Munakata.»**

Le roi rouge aurait été incapable de décrire la souffrance qui fissurait le beau visage du roi Bleu, lui qui demeurait d'ordinaire si impassible.

Qu'avait-il fait, pour mériter sa pitié ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas simplement soulagé de se débarasser de lui ?

 _« Parce que les rois sont incroyablement seuls ; et que toi, tu pouvais le comprendre. »_

Tous les rois accomplissaient des exploits ; et ceux de Mikoto n'avaient probablement consisté qu'à détruire l'indestructible.

 _« Oh, il l'était. Et tu l'as brisé. Comme tu as brisé tous les autres. »_

Personne ne porterait jamais sa couronne avec autant de courage que Reisi Munakata.

 **« Ton pouvoir ne sert pas qu'à détruire, King. »** lui avait un jour dit Totsuka.

Mikoto ferma les yeux et s'accrocha à ce fragment de souvenir alors qu'il attendait le coup fatidique du roi bleu. Il pouvait encore se souvenir du poing de Totsuka contre le sien, de la chaleur que dégageait son regard.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour sentir un fragment du cœur de glace de Munakata éclater en morceaux entre ses mains.

 _« Bien sûr que si, Tatara. Bien sûr que si. »_

Etre roi n'avait été qu'une malédiction ; Mikoto n'avait plus que cette certitude lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour la toute dernière fois.

* * *

 _« Pardon, Anna. Je ne pourrais plus te montrer ce joli rouge, à présent. »_

Anna avait peur. Et le rouge le sentait ; mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Quand le moment serait venu, ce serait elle. Ça avait toujours été elle ; et il était certain que la couronne ne lui pèserait pas autant qu'à lui.

La nouvelle épée de Damoclès du clan rouge serait transcendante de beauté. Anna saurait faire vivre l'héritage du clan rouge.

* * *

Le film m'a fait feelser. Mais je m'attendais à plus. Plus d'action, plus de tout. Vivement la saison deux.

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, et a bientôt, peut être :)

 _ **Aeliheart974**_


End file.
